Article For The DAILY PROPHET
by AmazingMay
Summary: "Unknowingly, one man has helped us solve many of our mysteries. What is so astounding about this man's help is that neither did he, nor did the Golden Trio realize it. It was none other than my once arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy." NOW COMPLETE WITH A REPLY FROM DRACO
1. Written by Hermione Granger

**Article for THE DAILY PROPHET**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I were JK Rowling, would I be sitting here writing fan fiction on a website? I don't think so. So this clearly means I am NOT JK Rowling. I do not own the books.

* * *

**Chapter One: Written By Hermione Granger**

The sound of a quill scratching on parchment was the only sound that could be heard in the silent room, as an eighteen year old brunette sat behind a desk with the said quill in her hand, ardently writing away.

A few months after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione Granger was found writing an article for The Daily Prophet.

After the dreadful war ended, The Daily Prophet had dedicated a whole section for the survivors of the battle, to publish articles regarding their experiences during, before or after the battle. Articles from both sides of the war were welcome.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were requested to write as many articles as possible, as they were the major reason for the success of the Light side. Their first one - which the whole of the wizarding world had been waiting for with baited breaths- was about their adventures and the searching of the horcruxes. It was published in a book named "The Adventures of the Golden Trio'' and was greatly appreciated.

After having relived many memories from her Hogwarts days, both good and bad, Hermione completed her work.

She eagerly stood up and sat on an armchair next to the mantle place and began to read her article.

_**Unapprehended Helping Hand**_

_**By Hermione Granger**_

_Help comes in the most unusual forms, they say. Endless numbers of people have assisted me, Harry and Ron solve many problems and mysteries which finally lead to the defeat of the Dark Lord._

_Unknowingly, one man has aided us solve many of our difficulties. What is so astounding about this man's help is that neither did he nor did the Golden Trio realize it._

_It was none other than my once arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy._

_Surprising isn't it? _

_Yes, Draco Malfoy, the boy who tried with all his powers to make sure that Harry Potter failed in his missions. The boy who was the reason why all hell broke loose in my sixth year at Hogwarts. The boy who called us all sorts of names just to see us lose our patience. But before you make any wrong assumptions, let me remind you that this boy has now grown into a much more mature man. _

_And as I've said it, his help was unintentional. Let me give you an insight as to how and when –_

_**First year**_

_- It was because of him that Harry got sorted into Gryffindor. Malfoy had given him a lecture about 'making friends with the wrong sort' and held out his hand for Harry to shake, which he had refused._

_-Malfoy had set up a trap for Harry through which we had discovered the Sorcerer's stone. He had challenged Harry to a duel which Harry readily agreed. I tried to stop Harry but nevertheless accompanied him, Ron and Neville Longbottom. The clock had struck twelve yet there was no sign of Malfoy. Filch, the caretaker, had heard us and we tried to run away. We ran straight into the third floor which was forbidden. We later found out that 'Fluffy'(the Three-headed dog) was hiding something; the Sorcerer's stone._

_**Second year**_

_-Thinking Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, we drank Polyjuice potion to find out. Unfortunately, he was not. But we did gather useful information. _

_**Third year **_

_- Malfoy was the one who told Harry that Sirius was related to his family_

_- We would almost be attacked by the werewolf if Buckbeak – the hippogriff - wasn't there when we were back in time. Malfoy was the reason why Buckbeak had to be saved by us when we were back in time. We also flew with the help of Buckbeak to the astronomy tower_

_**Fourth year **_

_- Malfoy had advised, even though in a very snide manner, Ron and Harry to get me to safety during the Death Eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup._

_**Fifth year**_

_- Because Malfoy had found us doing something 'unacceptable', he had reported us to Umbridge. Later, I had to twist the truth about something hidden in the Forbidden Forest. So we went to the forest and she got carried away by the centaurs._

_**Battle of Hogwarts**_

_-Malfoy_ _was reluctant to identify me, Harry and Ron to his aunt Belatrix, We wouldn't have been alive if he did to be honest._

___-Draco Malfoy possessed the Elder wand. Harry became the master after he disarmed Malfoy and this was used to kill Voldemort._

-Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, had lied to Voldemort that Harry was dead and is the very reason why he is still alive,

_What's meant to be will always find a way. Malfoy had got us in a lot of trouble when we were younger but he did help us in some way. Especially the last few years considering we would have been dead if it wasn't for him. And I guess he would say the same. Although Malfoy has not really ever been very civil with us, he has lead us to find many clues to help solve our mysteries. It's odd that one's enemy can do so much but hey, I have proof. And for his "supposed" contributon, no matter in what form he has given us, I'm grateful._

_And putting in mind that I may never really get a chance to say this again, thank you Malfoy. _

With a soft, contented smile on her face, Hermione got up and tied the piece of parchment to her owl's leg. She then gazed out the window till the owl became a speck of black dot in the clear blue sky.

* * *

**A/N:** **Really cheesy isn't it? I actually wanted to post this on my profile page but then I realized that people hardly visit profiles and I really wanted people's view on this. I wrote this in the book version. Although I think I got mixed up with the movies in some places. Please leave a review as I really DO want to know what you think about this. Some people had suggested a second chapter as a reply to this article from Draco. What do you think? Till then, have a nice day!**


	2. Dear Granger

**Article for THE DAILY PROPHET**

* * *

**A/N: Before you begin chapter TWO, I would recommend you read chapter ONE again if you had read it a long time ago as I have made a few changes to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dear Granger**

It was a well-known fact in the Wizarding World that the Malfoys strived for attention. In fact, Malfoys were taught from the very day they were born that in order to win fame and to have everything you wanted you needed to attract attention. Whether it was the fact that they owned a substantial amount of wealth or their extremely good-looking genes, the Malfoys hardly ever failed to stand out in a crowded room. And yes, the Malfoys enjoyed it.

So it was no surprise that Draco Malfoy couldn't enter a room without being noticed. He could hardly ever be anywhere without having swooning girls at his feet, looks of admiration and respect from people who worshiped his family name and of course scathing glances and looks of pure hatred from people who believed the Malfoys were no good.

So just like any other day Draco floo-ed to the Ministry of Magic where he now worked.

Yes, he worked for the Ministry now. Things had changed drastically for the Malfoys after the war.

Draco and his family were now looked upon by most of the Wizarding World. It was well-known that they switched sides in the war and for that reason had not been imprisoned. Obviously most of the light side rebelled against the idea. But because most of the death eaters were already imprisoned, their families would do anything to make sure the Malfoys regretted their decision. According to them, it was unfair and a traitorous thing to do.

Gone were the looks of admiration and respect, but were now replaced by hatred. Where ever he would go people would constantly throw nasty looks at him. Hardly anyone bothered to address them and even if they did, it was for professional reasons only.

It was becoming near impossible to even get to work.

Even though there was really no need for Draco to have a job so soon (he had enough money to last him decades) Draco Malfoy applied for a job in the Ministry. He needed to redeem himself and the best way was to show them how hard-working he really was. They were not really willing to take him in considering it would bring a bad name on the Ministry but after a few arrangements they finally took him in.

Considering he had worked for the ministry for almost a month now, not many would give him a second glance if he were to walk by.

But for some reason he noticed a lot of people staring at him today. It was a _bit_ different he noticed. People weren't looking at him like they wanted to skin him alive. No, they looked like they were slightly…interested in him?

'_Strange_,' He thought.

All day at work he noticed people staring at him more than usual. It was quite odd. They looked hopeful, calculating; like they were trying to figure him out.

Halfway through the day, one of his colleagues who actually bothered to converse with him came up to him. He said as Draco remembered:

"I was a bit surprised when I read that article. I mean who would've thought Draco Malfoy is indirectly the reason why the Golden Trio is where they are right now?"

At Draco's look of utter confusion, he said, "Oh haven't you read the Daily Prophet? You should definitely have a look. Everyone's talking about it!" He added once he realized Draco was quite oblivious of the buzz going on about a certain article.

So here he was with a copy of the Daily Prophet at his desk.

Lately he hadn't read the newspaper much; there was nothing of importance on it anyway. It was just news about how the Wizarding world was still recovering, something about Harry Potter, stupid articles, how the deatheaters were being captured and more about Harry Potter and his gang. Honestly, the war was over couldn't they move on? It was annoying reading different versions of how Harry Potter saved the world almost every day. It had been almost two months for Merlin's sake!

As he turned a few pages he finally found it. It was impossibly hard to miss considering the fact that there was a huge picture of him right before the article which wasn't that long. He noticed the picture was very recent, taken during his trial.

"**Unapprehended Helping Hand**_" _it was called.

And to his shock it was written by Hermione Granger.

No wonder they had taken up so much space for such a small article. But what could Hermione Granger possibly write about him? '_Reasons why Draco Malfoy should have died' _he thought with a scoff. But as he remembered, his colleague looked pretty excited for someone who would want to murder him.

With a small shrug he began to read the goddamned article.

**_Help comes in the most unusual forms, they say. Endless numbers of people have assisted me, Harry and Ron solve many problems and mysteries which finally lead to the defeat of the Dark Lord._**

**_Unknowingly, one man has aided us solve many of our difficulties. What is so astounding about this man's help is that neither did he nor did the Golden Trio realize it._**

**_It was none other than my once arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy._**

**_Surprising isn't it?_**

What was she on about? Knowingly or "unknowingly" he had never helped the Golden Trio. Yes, he was relieved the light side was victorious but he still found them annoying. Honestly, if she was just sprouting up some lies for god knows what reason, he was going to hunt her down. He didn't care if it changed people's views. He had a reputation to uphold.

**_Yes, Draco Malfoy, the boy who tried with all his powers to make sure that Harry Potter failed in his missions. The boy who was the reason why all hell broke loose in my sixth year at Hogwarts. The boy who called us all sorts of names just to see us lose our patience. But before you make any wrong assumptions, let me remind you that this boy has now grown into a much more mature man._**

**_And as I've said it, his help was unintentional. Let me give you an insight as to how and when –_**

Basically she was just giving people more reason to hate him. Adding "has now grown into a much more mature man" was not going to change anything.

He continued reading the rest of the article. As he read the various ways he "helped" Potter and his gang solve their mysteries, he was hit with a wave of shock and disbelief each time

She wasn't bluffing, oh no.

He didn't want to believe it but the facts were right there, typed on paper. He just realized that all the times he wanted to put them in trouble, he just made things so much easier for them. And the number of times he was deceived by them!

She was literally just picking out the good outcomes of the many times he put them in trouble. She had no reason to do that at all.

He continued with the last paragraph, not being able to get over the fact.

_**What's meant to be will always find a way. Malfoy had got us in a lot of trouble when we were younger but he did help us in some way. Especially the last few years considering we would have been dead if it wasn't for him. And I guess he would say the same. Although Malfoy has not really ever been very civil with us, he has lead us to find many clues to help solve our mysteries. It's odd that one's enemy can do so much but hey, I have proof. And for his "supposed" contribution, no matter in what form he has given us, I'm grateful.**_

_**And putting in mind that I may never really get a chance to say this again, thank you Malfoy.**_

He put down the Daily Prophet in sheer displeasure. This article was ridiculous! Some of the facts were a bit too personal and Hermione Granger had no right to share it with the world. Just because she help saved the world and was a bloody know-it-all did not give her the right to do as she pleased.

Not only was he now embarrassed of his younger self but the whole concept of the article was completely absurd. What was the point of this any way? That bad ideas lead to good things? That in the end the 'bad guy' comes up in the end and helps save the world? Whatever it was, the facts were far-fetched enough.

Yes he did have a reason to be grateful that Potter saved his life but that did not mean that Granger could talk about it in a newspaper read by majority of the Wizarding World. Couldn't she have personally written a letter to him if she wanted to thank him that much?

But as he sat there thinking, he remembered the faces of the people he had encountered today. They seemed somewhat civil and actually looked interested in him. Maybe the only good thing this article did was make him more fascinating. And perhaps reading the last few facts written by Hermione Granger herself would slightly bring to people's attention that even though he had chosen to become a deatheater himself he was not exactly deatheater material. If he wanted he could've given them away that day at the Manor, but he didn't.

This was not going to change anyone's opinion of him but it was going to change their perspective a little bit right?

A slight shuffle of parchment shook Draco out of his reverie.

He knew what he had to do. He pulled out a piece of parchment and grabbed a Quill.

_Dear Granger,_

_Being a Malfoy, I would usually start this letter with a formal greeting but since it's you and I'm at work I haven't got any time for that._

_I have been informed about a certain piece of writing circulating about me. Imagine my surprise when I realize it's been written by none other than Hermione Granger herself. In which she tries to thank me for "unintentionally" helping her._

_I have no idea how know-it-alls see it but that's utterly absurd to me. You were literally just pointing out the fact that all the times I wanted to put you in trouble, it led to good things. And I don't want to be observed in such a manner under the critical eyes of Wizarding England._

_I still haven't come to the conclusion whether you want to put me in a good light or not even though you have absolutely no reason to. Overall the article is stupid and pointless. So something right happened because of me, so what? You don't have to be the annoying person that you are and let the world know; I have a reputation to uphold._

_You have no right to publish such things about me in a public newspaper without permission from me even thought I would have refused. Being who I am I could take legal action against you but I'm not going to. _

_This hardy changed what people think about me if that's what you were aiming for. If you want to openly publish something about me in the future you know what you are supposed to do._

_And since you've said it so very nicely, you're Welcome Granger._

_Yours sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy_

As soon as he was done signing the letter Draco sent out the letter to Hermione Granger via one of the Ministry owls. He let out a sigh of relief and was thankful when the day was almost over.

Today had been such a long day.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Article for the Daily Prophet now with a reply from Draco. Phew.**

**A lot of people requested this so here it is.**

**It's incredibly long, I know. I could've skipped a lot at the beginning I mean who cares about Draco and his crappy life? But I got a bit carried away and couldn't stop. **

**This wasn't really very easy for me to write. I'm no Draco Malfoy so I had to imagine myself as Draco and what he would have thought and to tell you the truth it wasn't easy at all. I felt like he was over-reacting a little bit too much but as I placed myself in Draco's shoes (oh they're really huge) I guess that's what he would've done what with his bruised ego and stuff.**

**But now, don't just read this and go like "Yeah ok, next fanfiction"**

**NO **

**Please leave a small review. According to stats this has a lot of views so I know you're out there. Even if you thought this was completely stupid just leave a comment saying "ugh" and I'll see what I can do to improve it. But be a bit nicer :)**

**-AmazingMay**


End file.
